Crow, The
| running time = 102 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $23,000,000 IMDB; The Crow (1994); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $50,693,162 (US) $94,000,000 (Worldwide) | preceded by = | followed by = The Crow: City of Angels }} The Crow is an American feature film of the supernatural thriller and action genres. It deals with the subjects of resurrection, love and revenge. It is mostly known for the tragedy surrounding its production as leading actor Brandon Lee was accidentally shot and killed during filming by an improperly loaded firearm. The Crow was directed by Alex Proyas with a screenplay written by David J. Schow and John Shirley. It is based on the popular The Crow comic book franchise by author James O'Barr. The movie was produced by Miramax Films and released theatrically in the United States on May 13th, 1994. Cast Notes & Trivia * Copyright holder: 1994, Crowvision, Inc. * This film adapts the first four issues of ''The Crow'' comic book series by James O'Barr, which was first published by Caliber Press in 1989. * Production on The Crow began on February 1st, 1993. Principal photography concluded in June, 1993. * At its widest release, The Crow was screened in 2,119 movie theaters. Box Office Mojo; The Crow (1994); Domestic Summary. * Film editor M. Scott Smith is credited as Scott Smith in this film. * Actress Anna Levine is credited as Anna Thomson in this film. * On March 31st, 1993, while filming a scene in Wilmington, North Carolina, leading actor Brandon Lee was shot in the stomach by actor Michael Massee. The scene called for Massee's character, Funboy, to shoot Lee's, Eric Draven. The prop gun was supposed to be filled with dummy rounds, but live ammunition had been accidentally placed in the weapon. Lee died from his injuries at the hospital. Los Angeles Times; "Bruce Lee's Son, Brandon, Killed in Movie Accident". April 1st, 1993.Blogspot.com; Most Famous Deaths. * The setting for this movie is Detroit, Michigan in the month of October. * This is Alex Proyas' second film work as a director. It is his first American film and his first film in the supernatural fantasy genre. * Actor Michael Wincott is also known for playing Frank Elgin in Alien: Resurrection. * Actress Anna Levine is also known for playing the pastor's wife in the 1989 film Warlock. * Actors Rochelle Davis and Jon Polito were both born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. * Actors Michael Wincott and Sofia Shinas were both born in Ontario, Canada. Recommendations See also External Links * * * The Crow at Wikipedia * * * References Category:Films Category:1994/Films Category:May, 1994/Films Category:Miramax Films Category:1st installments Category:Alex Proyas Category:David J. Schow Category:John Shirley Category:Sherman L. Baldwin Category:Caldecot Chubb Category:Gregory A. Gale Category:Grant Hill Category:James A. Janowitz Category:Jeff Most Category:Edward R. Pressman Category:Robert L. Rosen Category:Graeme Revell Category:Dariusz Wolski Category:Dov Hoenig Category:M. Scott Smith Category:Brandon Lee Category:Rochelle Davis Category:Ernie Hudson Category:Michael Wincott Category:Bai Ling Category:Sofia Shinas Category:Anna Levine Category:David Patrick Kelly Category:Angel David Category:Laurence Mason Category:Michael Massee Category:Tony Todd Category:Jon Polito Category:Bill Raymond Category:Marco Rodriguez Category:Kim Sykes Category:Rock Taulbee Category:Norman Max Maxwell